1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carbon fiber reinforced polyester resin composition, and more particularly to the same adapted to be molded into formed products with minimized sink mark and thus superior appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, injection molding provides formed products often with sink mark on the back of boss or rib, particularly when they have great thickness. So far, as a countermeasure against occurrence of sink mark, use of a variety of foaming agents has been investigated. With the existing forming agents, however, when thermoplastic polyester resin, such as polyethylene terephthalate or polybutylene terephthalate, is extruded with kneading to be pelletized, forming ocurrs during extrusion. The thus-obtained pellets fail to be molded into products free from sink mark.